velnakinwscfandomcom-20200214-history
Velnakin World Song Contest 1
"Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen" | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. | host = Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) | venue = Sparkassen Arena Kiel, Germany | entries = 21 | debut = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | return = None | withdraw = None | null = None | map = }}The Velnakin World Song Contest 1 was the debut edition of the Velnakin World Song Contest, held at the Sparkassen Arena in Kiel, Germany on September 29, 2011. Twenty-one countries confirmed their participation in the competition. After an exciting voting, the contest was won by the host country, Germay. "Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen" by Frida Gold received a total amount of 104 points, winning by a margin of only three points. Second place went to France, third to United States, fourth place went to England, while Sweden manage to end in the fifth place. Sweden had only 7 points less then the winner, Germany. Location }}Kiel (German: ˈkiːl is the capital and most populous city in the northern German state of Schleswig-Holstein, with a population of 240,832 (June 2014). Kiel lies approximately 90 kilometres (56 mi) north of Hamburg. Due to its geographic location in the north of Germany, the southeast of the Jutland peninsula, and the southwestern shore of the Baltic Sea, Kiel has become one of the major maritime centres of Germany. For instance, the city is known for a variety of international sailing events, including the annual Kiel Week, which is the biggest sailing event in the world. The Olympic sailing competitions of the 1936 and the 1972 Summer Olympics were held in Kiel. Kiel has also been one of the traditional homes of the German Navy's Baltic fleet, and continues to be a major high-tech shipbuilding centre. Located in Kiel is the GEOMAR Helmholtz Centre for Ocean Research Kiel (GEOMAR) at the University of Kiel. Kiel is an important sea transport hub, thanks to its location on the Kiel Fjord (Kieler Förde) and the busiest artificial waterway in the world, Kiel Canal (Nord-Ostsee-Kanal). A number of passenger ferries to Sweden, Norway, Russia, and other countries operate from here. Moreover, today Kiel harbour is an important port of call for cruise ships touring the Baltic Sea. Kiel was one of the founding cities of original European Green Capital Award in 2006. In 2005 Kiel's GDP per capita was €35,618, which is well above Germany's national average, and 159% of the European Union's average. Within Germany and parts of Europe, the city is known for its leading handball team, THW Kiel. The city is home to the University of Kiel (established in 1665). The name of the city is most likely derived from the wedge form of its bay (Keil in German). Venue The Sparkassen-Arena (formerly known as Ostseehalle) is an indoor arena, in Kiel, Germany. It is primarily used by THW Kiel (team handball) and as a venue for rock/pop concerts. It holds up to 13,500 people. About the venue Construction was determined in 1950 by the Kiel council meeting. The Osteseehalle was initiated on 17 June 1951, during the Kiel Week and was eventually finished in 1952. For this purpose, the steel construction of a retired airplane hangar, of the air base on the island Sylt, was dismantled and brought to Kiel. In the course of decades, the arena was constantly redeveloped, and since renovations finished in September 2001, it is now "prepared for the next 50 years", according to the operators. On 1 January 2008, the Sparkassen-Finanzgruppe purchased the naming rights. Participating countries Twenty-one countries confirmed their participation in the first edition of the Velnakin World Song Contest. Albania, Australia, Canada, Costa Rica, England, France, Germany, Greece, Mexico, Norway, Panama, Portugal, Romania, Slovenia, South Korea, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, Ukraine, United States and Venezuela, all made their debut in the contest. Results * 21 countries competed in the Final Scoreboard Videos Velnakin WSC Kiel,01 Final-recap Velnakin WSC Final Voting (part 1) Velnakin WSC 01 Fina Voting (part 2) Category:Velnakin World Song Contest by edition